Until The Last Rose Dies
by KandiLips
Summary: Bella is always searching for new and different ways to express her undying love for Edward. **ONE-SHOT. BellaXEdward. Rated K plus.**


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey, everyone! Okay, this is my first Twilight fanfic EVER, so, if I'm not very good at this, then please be kind. Anyways, this fanfic is just a short and cute little one-shot of Bella and Edward, and it's completely based off of a beautiful quote I found. A bit strange for a plot base, but I think it'll do. Hope you all like!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I own zip. **_

"_Buy 11 real roses and one fake one. Leave a note that says: I'll love you until the last rose dies…" -Mark Ansley_

_

* * *

_

Nobody's POV:

"Edward, I'm home!" Clicking the front door of the Cullen's home shut, I strode into the room, my body graceful.

In a mere second, Edward was downstairs, and I was in his arms, holding him tight. The way it should be.

"I missed you." He said melodically, his lips moving fervently up and down the cool, exposed skin of my neck.

"I missed you more." I murmured seriously, shutting my eyes to remember the serene moment better.

"Sorry, love. But I have to disagree with you there." He purred, bringing his head back slightly to gaze into my eyes; gold into gold. "You see, _I_ missed you far more."

"Really? Then prove it." My eyes shining blissfully, a sly, little smile playing across my lips. "_Kiss me_." I coaxed sensually, arching my back slightly and tipping my head up for him to crash his lips down on mine, which he happily obliged.

If I had to chose my ultimate favorite activity, it wouldn't even be a contest. Because kissing Edward simply blew everything else away. There was nothing better. The way our lips moved hungrily together as one in perfect, flawless synchronization was enough to send my mind spinning; whirling away somewhere where I couldn't easily find it again. And the feeling of his soft hair under my fingertips as I snaked my arms up and around his neck to hold him closer... pure ecstasy. I could stay like that forever; my mind in a blithe trance and unable to comprehend the idea of ever ending the kiss. But, in the end, the kiss would stop. Even though both of us were vampires, we simply couldn't stay kissing forever; we had other things to do.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Cullen." Edward said quietly in my ear, and I shivered with delight as his lips brushed up against it.

I smiled, gazing up at his perfect, beautiful face, my never-to-beat-again heart filling with an amazing warmth. "Here, I brought you something."

I peered adoringly into his shimmering gaze as I reached a hand down into the bag I had clutched in my grasp.

Edward looked bewildered. "You? _Buy_ me something? First of all, am I dreaming? And second of all, you didn't have to, you know. I really do have quite enough things."

"But I did!" I insisted, grinning because I loved surprising Edward, and always would. "And no, you're not dreaming." I laughed. "I really _did_ buy you something. It's not like it's the end of the world, or anything."

"No, I suppose it's not." Edward chuckled, his facial expression remaining astonished. "But it's definitely a first. I thought you hated getting and giving gifts."

I shrugged. "Not anymore." I pulled out the gift, bringing it into the dazzling light of the room. "Not after this."

My gift was a bouquet of roses. But not just any ordinary bouquet. No, it was a bouquet of twelve roses; only what Edward most-likely wouldn't know at first sight was that eleven of them were real, and one of them was fake.

"I'll love you..." I whispered, my lips only inches from his. "Until the last rose dies."

If Edward could cry, I knew he would have, right then. But not sad, melancholy tears. No, exultant, _happy _tears. Because I could tell, that from the moment Edward saw the roses: the eleven vibrant, red ones and that one dark, maroon one that just didn't look quite real and stood out from the others, he caught on to my point of the matter.

Smiling gloriously, I watched as Edward wordlessly extended his free hand and pulled out the single, fake rose I had placed in the bouquet, the one that would _never_ die, just like our love. He held it up, his lips curled into a breathtaking smile. And I gladly returned that smile.

"As I will, with you." He promised softly, taking his time to gaze down lovingly into my eyes before he proceeded to close the distance between our lips.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_ _**Okay! So that's all for now; I'll be back soon to write more for Twilight. I hope you all liked this- if you did, please go ahead and press that wonderful review button; flames are welcome too if you feel that you didn't like the fanfic. And that pretty much wraps it all up! Bye!**_


End file.
